Lo merecen
by Misahi Kenta
Summary: La venganza y los celos siempre dañan la confianza de la pareja y, Miyuki y Sawamura lo descubrirán de la peor manera. SEmi-Au. MiSawa. Posible OoC.


**Título:** Lo merecen

 **Autor:** Misahi Lenta (Alezea Ross)

 **Resumen:** La venganza y los celos siempre dañan la confianza de la pareja y, Miyuki y Sawamura lo descubrirán de la peor manera.

 **Pareja:** MiSawa

 **Palabras:** 1659

 **Advertencia:** Semi-canon. Hay cosas del canon, y cosas que no. No contiene spoilers del manga, no se preocupen.

* * *

Aquel era un día soleado como muchos: fresco, ligeramente húmedo y caluroso —por más obvio que suene—. Era el día perfecto para pasear con tu pareja disfrutando de la naturaleza; claro, si no tenías una, o tuvieras a alguien como Miyuki Kazuya… En definitiva, el resultado sería diferente.

—Kazuya, no me hagas rogarte. —El menor ya no sabía qué hacer, ¡quería pasear por el parque! ¡El día era de lo mejor!—. Vamos, quiero salir… ¡contigo!

—Eijun, ¿por qué hoy? Podemos salir cualquier otro día —replicó con indiferencia el contrario. Ciertamente, él no quería moverse de su sitio, estaba muy cómodo ahí, podía disfrutar de un buen partido béisbol, además que el aire acondicionado lo mantenía fresco.

El más bajo no volvió a decir más. Al parecer, se había rendido de rogarle al otro, este último no le tomó importancia, supuso que ya se le pasaría. Lo que no supuso sería lo que en unos momentos sucedería.

—¿Aló, Okumura?

«¿Okumura llamando a Eijun? Tal vez se le olvidó algo… Esto es extraño», pensaba tenso el de lentes.

—¿Ahora? —Con disimulo Sawamura observó como su pareja seguía mirando fijamente el televisor sin importarle su presencia—. Claro, no tengo ningún plan para toda la tarde.

«¿Toda la tarde? ¿Qué quiere el rubio con mi Eijun?», los celos ganaban cada vez más cabida en la mente del mayor.

—Está bien, nos vemos allá. No, mejor, Koushuu, ¿puedes venir a recogerme? Sabes cómo termino perdiéndome.

«Koushuu… ¿Desde cuándo su pareja le hablaba con tanta confianza a ese?», en la cara de Kazuya ya se podía distinguir la palabra «celos».

Y por eso mismo, decidió que ya era hora de actuar.

—Eijun, ¿saldrás? —Por más que quería decir algo distinto, su mente no le ayudaba.

—Sí, saldré con Koushuu. Pasearemos por el parque mientras conversamos —respondió este con tranquilidad, se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor y empezó a utilizar el móvil.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Tal vez se lo merecía, tal vez debió a haber cedido por esta vez, pero con todos menos ÉL. El ojimiel sabía de la rivalidad que sentían ambos con respecto al béisbol, y sobretodo la rivalidad con respecto al pitcher, tanto en el anterior aspecto como en el sentido amoroso. No por nada se pasó peleando por él todo el primer año de preparatoria, antes que el otro viniera a querer quitárselo. Y ahora, Eijun se aprovechaba de ello, ¡no merecía tanto!

«Oh, no, si Eijun quería jugar, él también entraría. Una pequeña venganza no le caería mal, tal vez así desista el salir con aquel», los celos y la venganza eran lo único que ocupaba su mente. En conclusión, todo saldría mal.

—Oh, bien. Espero se diviertan. —Con una sonrisa cargada de indiferencia y resentimiento empezó su venganza. —Ya que tú saldrás toda la tarde, llamaré a Mei para que venga y estudiemos juntos, ¿bien? Ya vuelvo.

—Qué… Miyuki… —El pitcher, al percatarse de la nueva situación, sintió el alma caerse a sus pies.

—¿Aló, Mei? —«No puede ser cierto…»

—Kazuya… no te atreve- —«Él no se atrevería, ¿no?»

—Sí, lo siento por llamar de improviso… —«¡Lo mío fue falso!»

—¡Kazuya, no lo ha- —«Él no lo hará, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, eso te quería pedir, ¿qué tal si vienes a mi casa y… —«Él…»

—¡Lo mío fue falso, _Bakayuki_! —El menor, al sentirse tan abrumado, no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto—. Pero, tú… ¡Te odio! —Miyuki al escuchar dichas palabras quedó en shock, al parecer, había ido muy lejos…

Corriendo y tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas con el antebrazo, se dirigió a la puerta principal para ir a su casa y no saber nada de su pareja. Se sentía traicionado, dolido y celoso, justo como… Miyuki debería haberse sentido. Paró su ajetreo, se detuvo a un centímetro de la manija y pensó. Pensó en el comienzo de todo el problema, el cuál fue su culpa al pedirle a Koushuu que mintiera por él; luego recordó el cómo le había restregado a Miyuki la mentira —bien, él merecía un poco de aquello, ¡se negó a querer salir juntos!—; después vino la extraña respuesta de Miyuki, él esperaba algo propio de él, es decir, sus celos, pero al no oírla, en vez de haber dicho algo, lo dejó pasar… Agh, él era el culpable de todo esto. No, un momento, aquí hay otro culpable: Kazuya, ¡no tenía por qué haber llamado a ESE! ¡Sabía su desprecio mutuo! ¡Sabía que el rubio haría lo que sea por él, ese solo quería meterse en los pantalones de su novio!

Y así, entre contradicción y contradicción, llegó a la conclusión que ambos tenían la culpa, más era suya, pero culpa de ambos finalmente. Bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era discu-

—¡Por favor, Eijun, no me dejes! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —Un castaño de lentes interrumpió sus pensamientos al llegar de improviso y abrazarlo con una fuerza abrumadora, incluso estaba llorando—. ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Me burlo de todo! ¡No cumplo los pequeños y dulces caprichos de mi novio! ¡Sé que no te merezco! ¡Pero no me dejes! ¡No me odies! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo demasiado! ¡No te vayas con O-

Un pequeño castaño de ojos mieles giró su cuerpo despacio, y con algo de dificultad, para besar a su amado. Lo besó lento y calmado, tratando de transmitir tranquilidad y dulzura en él; nunca había visto a Kazuya de esa forma, y decidió por cuenta propia que no quería volver a ver esa faceta suya. Aunque en una parte muy profunda de su ser, se alegra de ser el único al que le ha mostrado sobre ella.

Al notarlo más tranquilo, lentamente —y en contra de su voluntad— se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y sintió su corazón quebrarse, su siempre sonriente Kazuya no existía en ese rostro. Sus ojos divertidos, ahora se notaban apagados y rojos; su sonrisa característica fue reemplazada por un mueca que no expresaba nada. Qué había hecho… Si quería que su novio volviera en sí debia hablar ahora.

—Ka…, Kazuya… Yo, lo siento. —Al notar un indicio de interrupción, lo paró—: No, por favor, déjame hablar. —Con una de sus manos callosas, debido a la constante práctica de béisbol, acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del contrario, a la vez que seguía—: Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No sabes… cómo sufro ahora… viéndote así, viendo lo qué causé… —Los sollozos de Eijun eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquella casa—. Yo soy el culpable, al que debes odiar es a mí, yo soy el que no te merece… Después de todo… Yo lo inicié… Pero, es que… yo sólo quería… por una vez… verte celoso por… mí. Desde aquella vez en primero… nunca pasó nada más… y pensé que ya… no te… importaba… —Poco a poco, con cada palabra que decía Eijun, Miyuki volvía en sí y notaba como su novio lloraba y lloraba—. Temía que dejaras… y descubrieras que yo nunca… estaría a altura… Nunca sería… como Mei. —Para este lapso, el pobre pitcher temblaba por los sollozos que salían de su boca. Sus palmas cubrían sus ojos y boca; hacía un tiempo que había dejado de mirarlo, no quería saber lo que el otro pensaba de él. No quería ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio, exceptuando los sollozos, debían asimilar todo lo recientemente dicho, y una vez hecho, el catcher tomó con delicadeza las manos contrarias —demoró unos segundos de más, puesto que el otro no quería soltarse— y las entrelazó con las suyas. Oh, qué bien se sentía aquello. Sus manos calzaban de forma perfecta, era algo casi mágico. Podría tomarlas tantas veces como quisiera y nunca se cansaría. Claro que no.

Una sonrisa tierna salió sin permiso de sus labios, no podía evitarlo, Eijun sacaba un lado de él que jamás mostraría a alguien. Era el único que logró calar de lleno en su corazón para quedarse eternamente ahí. Cómo lo amaba… Si él se fuera de su lado no sabría qué hacer, de sólo pensar que eso pudo haber pasado hace unos momentos hace a su cuerpo estremecer. No, no es tiempo de pensar en ello. Ahora le tocaba a él consolar a su pareja y decirle cuánto lo amaba y adoraba con todo su corazón.

—Te amo, mi pequeño Eijun. —Sus brazos aprisionaron el menudo cuerpo del castaño—. Siempre, siempre te amaré. Nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado. ¿Mei? ¿Por qué querría que fueras cómo él? Te amo tal cual eres; amo tu escandalosa voz, tu sonrisa entusiasta, tu ojos mieles llenos de energía, tu optimismo desbordante, tu perseverancia de ser cada día mejor, tu mirada sobre la mía, tus manos sosteniendo las mías, tu cuerpo junto al mío…, tus dulces gemidos cuando te hago mío —El contrario se encontraba en las nubes con cada palabra dicha, su ser desbordaba felicidad, esto era demasiado para él—, tus brazos al aferrarte a mi cuello, tus estremecimientos cuando te toco, simplemente amo todo de ti. Nunca te cambiaría por nadie...

—Kazuya, yo…

—Shh… No digas nada. Ahora es mi momento de consolarte. —Con la cara contra el pecho del «amor de su vida», una sonrisa en ella y sus brazos aferrados a aquella ancha espalda, Eijun sentía que nunca se querría separarse de aquel calor—. Oh, y sobre los celos… Eijun, ¿realmente pensabas qué no me siento celoso por ti? La verdadera cuestión sería cuándo no me celo por ti. Si por mí fuera, nadie acercaría a ti. Eres mío y nadie toca lo mío. —Un ligero estremecimiento atravesó el cuerpo del menor al escuchar esas palabras en su oído.

Oh, sí, le diría todas las palabras dulces, cursis y pervertidas que se le vinieran a la mente, su pequeño se lo merecía. Lo bueno es que la noche recién llega y ellos tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse tan profunda y lentamente como quieran.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero disfruten de este raro, dramático One-Shot. XD Quise que fuera fluffy, pero me salió drama, mucho drama. XD El drama me gana. u-u En fin, gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, agregaron a favoritos/follows y reviews (si los dejan). : 3

Byebye~


End file.
